Milkshakes
by CrazyLake42
Summary: Twister plus a milkshake and the mention of vanilla ice cream cones equals one very frustrated Otto. [Slight slash] [OneShot]


_Milkshakes_

**Summary: Twister plus a milkshake (and the mention of vanilla ice cream cones) equals one very frustrated Otto.**

**Rating: K + (I'm guessing that's PG... I still hate the rating system...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did... Well let's just leave it at that. :-D**

**Warnings: Slight slash, sexual innuendos, a little bit of cussing (harsh languages... cursing... bad words... etc...), OOCness, and other stuff. And as I usually do... This contains slight slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash... two guys loving each other, making out, fucking, etc. (Though they don't really do any of that... Shit... I just gave away the story, didn't I? Oh well read it still.)**

**Word count: 1250**

**A/N: Wow... who would have thought I'd be brave enough to venture out of the Rugrats Fandom? This is my first Rocket Power fic. Please be kind. Sorry if the characters aren't in character. It's been awhile since I watched the show. Hope you enjoy.**

**Ohhhhh! Special thank-you to the soul sis, Spice of Life, who pretty much demanded I write a RP fic. So without her, this Fandom would have one less slash fic. Oh, and thanks for spelling Twist's last name. :-D I love you, man:-D :cough: go read her fics (even though they're het.) :cough:**

**NOW! It's time for the story! (If you read this... put the word... CHEESE... in your review. If you review that is.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**

The race ended just like it always has. I, Otto Rocket, in first place, and my best bro, Twister Rodriguez, in second. I let out a shout of joy and looked over at him. My breath got caught in my throat as I noticed the sweat dripping down his face and the way his clothes stuck to his wonderful form. I could see rock-hard abs through his layered clothes.

Did I forget to mention that Twist wasn't only my best friend, but also my long-term secret crush? I don't know when I started to like him as more than a friend, but I do remember the months of denial. The long hard months of acting like I was normal. The long nights I was afraid to sleep because of the dreams that haunted me.

Those months were pure hell. I almost lost his friendship because I avoided him so much. I was lost within my own mind. I was drowning myself in pain. In hate. I wasn't supposed to like my best friend. My best guy friend. I wasn't suppose to like other guys period, but I did. Those months almost broke me. I don't know how many times I felt like just sleeping (when it was absolutely needed) and never waking up. But, he kept me going; he still does.

"Otto?" I heard my name being called. Twister had his hands running in front of my face when I forced myself out of my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah?" My voiced cracked. "Damnit," I mumbled quietly; I barely heard myself so I knew he didn't.

"You alright man?" he asked. He looked so concern.

"I'm fine," I tried to smile, but I knew he could tell it was forced.

"Let's get our milkshakes to go," he suggested and grinned.

_'Shit,'_ I thought. _'I can't resist that smile.'_ I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He ordered our shakes and paid for them too. I tried to protest, but he brushed it off. The _"Sexy-Twister-Grin"_ (as I named it) planted on his face the whole time.

"Here you go," he said as the cold treat was pressed into my hand.

"Thanks, let's go back to my house," I told him. Thankful that my voice remained steady.

"Alright."

We skated back down to my house in a comfortable silence. I glanced over at him and for some reason he had an evil smirk on his face. It was rather frightening. He caught me staring a few times and I couldn't help but blush.

Yes, Otto Rocket, self-proclaimed skating-god, badass, and sex god blushed because Twister Rodriguez caught me staring. He found it amusing and chuckled softly to himself. It's a good thing he's so dense and doesn't know how I truly feel.

We finally arrived at my house and wandered upstairs to my bedroom. (No, we were not going to fuck each other's brains out... though it really doesn't sound like a bad idea.) Reggie and Raymundo were out doing stuff. What exactly they were doing -- I have no idea. All I was aware of was Twister sitting on my bed licking a straw. A little chocolate escaping the corner of his mouth. How I wished to lick it away for him.

_'Thank god for loose shorts,'_ I thought to myself as I watched my best friend suck on his cold drink.

It was silent until:

"These are rather thick today. I mean you have to suck really hard to get the creamy treat inside." (1)

"Wh-what?" I choked.

"The milkshakes," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't notice then, but he had a slight smirk on his face. I blushed when I heard his response. Damn my mind.

"Oh," I replied as I shifted slightly to adjust myself into a more comfortable (and hopefully unnoticeable) position.

"It may take awhile to get out, but if someone, like me, was really impatient, they could stick their tongue in the tip to get a little taste of what's coming," he continued seemingly unaware of what his words were doing. "I guess if you were to rub it a bit and heat it up, it would come a bit faster."

"Uh...yeah," I replied, trying to ignore the problem growing between my legs.

I made the mistake at looking over at Twister. **A very big mistake.** I mean a mistake so big that it was bigger than big. He was sucking on the straw and rubbing the cup in a manner that made me throb even more. He seemed oblivious to what he was doing. His eyes closed and face set into his **"concentration"** expression. I stared openly and had to bite back a groan that threatened to escape when he licked up a small dribble of chocolate that somehow escaped his mouth and slid down the straw. Though, I couldn't hold back a small moan when I heard him moan at the sweetness of his treat. (It made me think he was doing it on purpose, but it was Twister and he didn't do these kinds of things. At least I didn't think he did.)

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I instantly went back to my treat and tried to hide the ever growing problem.

"You okay, Otto?" he asked. "You're all flushed."

I looked up and almost moaned at the sight. His lips were swollen and slightly parted from the cold drink and his eyes were half-lidded (almost like he just had the best sex ever). He had one of his sexy smirks on his face. (That made my theory on him purposely doing this it all the more stronger.) I shook that thought away. Twister is just too Twister-like (for the lack of a better description).

"Ya know," he started and started at me, "I think I prefer vanilla ice cream cones over chocolate milkshakes."

I shot him a confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about. My mind focused on two things, his sexy voice and my erection (which would rub against the fabric of my shorts when I shifted slightly).

"Well..." he trailed off, "Vanilla ice cream tastes good and if you get it on a cone you can lick it. I mean, I like sucking on straws and all, but licking balls of ice cream is better." he explained.

The only thing I actually heard was _"sucking" _and _"licking balls"_. I couldn't take much more of his talking. Especially when he dropped his voice to that husky whisper." I had to get out. If I didn't, something bad would have happened.

"I'll be back," I mumbled getting up and rushing out of the room and straight into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_POV Change - **Twister**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**  
**_

Otto rushed out of the room, his milkshake, barely touched, landed on the floor. I grinned evilly to myself. He thinks I don't know his feelings. (He talks in his sleep.) He thought I was being innocent when I said those things. I wasn't.

Truth is, I know just what to say to make him want me more. To make me want him more.

"I think it's time to show him how much I want him, too. How much I like him," I said to the empty room.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Thankfully, he left it unlock in his rush to get out of the room. I snuck in quietly...

"Hey, Sexy," I purred and grabbed Otto, who squeaked in surprise. "Need a hand? How about a mouth?"

FIN!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(1) I was drinking a Sonic Milkshake (Chocolate Malt to be exact) and I put it in my freezer for awhile because I didn't want it earlier... anywho... I was talking to Spice of Life on Yahoo and I was like, 'Damn this milkshake is thick...' Then after a few more minutes I was like, 'You have to suck it really hard to get anything.' Which then proceeded to give me this story idea. Yep._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

**A/N: Yay! I actually like this fanfiction. :-D I finished this at 12:30 AM on a school night. I really wanted to write some smut, but I saw this story and decided to finish. Sorry if the characters were OOC (It is my first RP fic and I haven't seen the show in awhile) and such. I do hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review :loves reviews: (Sorry if the story format is screwed.) (I'm quite mad that the line break didn't work...)  
**

**CrazyLake42**


End file.
